


Consider My House Yours

by Castillon02



Series: Tanaka/Bond [1]
Category: James Bond (Classic movies)
Genre: Connery Bond, M/M, You Only Live Twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02
Summary: The scene where Tiger Tanaka welcomes Bond into his home goes a little differently than it does in You Only Live Twice.





	Consider My House Yours

**Author's Note:**

> For 007 Fest 2018!

“Tonight, consider my house yours, including all of my possessions, naturally,” Tanaka says as they walk into the house, the epitome of the gracious host. 

Bond eyes him over, toes to hair, and says, “Really?” in that lewd tone of voice he’s so good at. The implication is clear, Bond hopes, that he wants Tanaka himself and won’t be satisfied without him. 

Tanaka’s eyes crinkle at the corners as he looks back at him. “But of course, Bond-san.”  

He introduces Bond to the rest of his household (including an inordinate number of beautiful women), and then directs him to the baths. 

“Now you take your first civilized bath,” Tanaka says. “Rule number one: never do something for yourself if someone can do it for you.” The ladies step forward to undress them, undoing the special belts around their kimono. It’s all a bit more communal than Bond is used to. 

Tiger moves to take his kimono off. 

“No, no,” Bond says, smiling, and slips the kimono off of Tanaka’s shoulders for him, letting it fall to the floor, baring Tanaka’s sleek, muscular body, so much smoother than Bond’s but still undeniably masculine. “You’ve got to let others do things for you, remember?” 

“Then you must let me reciprocate, Bond-san,” Tanaka says. His hands linger warmly over Bond’s shoulders as he pushes the fabric away. 

Bond shivers a little as he’s exposed, suddenly very aware of his shaggy body hair. Would Tanaka think him an ugly Westerner? Would he like it? “What’s rule number two?” he asks, trying to distract himself from his sudden burst of self-consciousness. 

Tanaka smiles. “Rule number two: men always come first and women come second.” Tanaka’s grip on Bond’s shoulder is possessive, and he dismisses the women waiting by the bath with a wave of his hand. “Although which man comes first is up for debate,” he adds wickedly. “Shall we wash each other, Bond-san, in order to keep things equal?”  

“Of course,” Bond says, picking up a soapy sponge. He lets his eyes travel again over Tanaka’s body, now revealed for him, and notices Tanaka’s eyes doing the same. “After all,” Bond adds, smirking, “a man’s got to see the house before he spends the night in it.” 

“Oh, but Bond-san, there’s an ancient Japanese proverb that says the house actually spends the night in you.” Tanaka smirks back at him. 

Japanese proverb, eh? Bond narrows his eyes, remembering the chase-and-slide that had led to their first meeting. He’s fairly sure that Tanaka is taking the piss again. 

Tanaka laughs at whatever he sees in Bond’s face. “Either way,” he says, “you will get to see why they call me ‘Tiger’!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tanaka is totally taking the piss. :D 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is welcome. <3


End file.
